You really are!
by Amaya of the dark night rain
Summary: How will the Inuyasha cast react when we reveal to them one of their dearest friends deepest darkest secrets? What will they do when Inuyasha gets beat up by a teenage girl with a hot temper...Read to find out! Please read and Review I love you all!


A/n Hello…hmmm….we had this idea where well if we told you it would give the story away so just read it damnit that is all! Oh and review or we will send our army of flaming demon hamsters after you mwhahahahahahahahaha

**One-shot**

One day on a beautiful spring morning two girls jumped through the bone eaters well on their way to give some very unfortunate soul mayhem. Both wore identical smiles, in grim reaper outfits, which spelled trouble for whoever was beyond that innocent looking well.

"So who should we torment…I mean inform of the horrible, hideous acts that their so called friend is pulling on them?" The girl with black hair asked the red-head.

"Hmm…choices, choices…what about wolf-dude?" the red head questioned.

"Oh you mean the one who wears a skirt?" The raven haired girl replied.

"Wolf-dude!" the Shippo-like girl let out happily.

So the two ventured forth only to find Koga and his friends sitting under a tree eating the last of their "ninja snacks". Deciding they were 'famished' both girls quickly grabbed the bag of snacks, somehow getting past three demons and a pack of wolves, and slowly ate them; licking their fingers all the while.

"So umm we have some news to tell you." The darker of the two girls said with a mouthful of food.

"Hey! Kagome gave me those!" -The red head mumbled in between his protest- "Their MINE!"

"Its ours," The fiery headed female corrected, "anyways….about that news…um…."

"Well you see him?" the black haired girl points to Ginta. "Well he has been hiding a few things from you…" She finishes in a teasing like voice.

"No Koga, you know I would never steal Kagome's food while you were sleeping!" Ginta protested before anything was said. Then he blinked and started to back away, slowly and carefully from Koga.

Koga looks to Ginta and glares then looks back to the two girls.

"Huh like what? You think I don't know my own slaves…I mean pack mates!"

The girls bust out laughing. Though somehow they had expected this kind of entertainment. Finally, after subsiding the giggles the black haired blue eyed teen spoke up.

"Well to tell you the truth it has nothing to do with Ginta stealing food from Kagome while you slept…but he does that too. Anyways Ginta really is…"

Dramatic music plays

"Naraku!" The girls shout together.

"what the-" he spun around to face Ginta.

Ginta looked at them all in confusion, amusement, shock, and then out popped Naraku! Wow, what a turn about….though he did get a better outfit then all that fur.

"See didn't we tell you?" The black haired teen said while laughing evilly.

The girls watched as Koga tried to kill Naraku but failed miserably, because he is really weaker then Inuyasha which is really sad seeing as how he is a full demon and Inuyasha was only a half-breed…but let's not get into that debate right now. Anyways the girls then magically disappeared in sparkly blue and black puff of smoke. chiming noise is heard

The bruise colored smoke appeared over Inuyasha's unsuspecting head. Two pops were heard and our two 'heroines' appeared…standing on top of the 'sit' posed Inuyasha. Muffled curses followed, and the two girls looked down before laughing and pointing.

"Ha! And Kagome didn't even have to say sit!"

Oddly after the black haired girl said Sit Inuyasha went boom again.

"Hey I can do it too!" The black haired girl yelled triumphantly then followed it with about twenty "sit" commands.

"Master Inuyasha!" Myoga yelled.

"No shhh!" Shippo said to the flea demon.

The red haired girl started to snicker evilly before jumping up and down on his bruised and battered body. Miroku sighed, but no one could hide their amusement….not even Kagome. The two girls finally took a step off the hanyou and looked around at the group of their unsuspecting victims.

"So uhh hi there." The ebony haired girl said with a huge, but evil smile.

Shippo looked up at her in a type of hero worship and walked over to the unconscious half demon. With seemingly innocent eyes he poked, prodded, and otherwise taunted the body of his 'candy rival'.

Kagome looked at the two oddly and then smiled. "So who are you two?" She asked nervously.

"Well I'm the black haired girl, and she is the red-headed one." The black haired girl replied.

Miroku, being an idiot and not learning from Inuyasha's mistake (even though he didn't have a chance to make one) walked over to the two girls and took them each by one hand.

"Any two ladies that could fall a warrior such as our friend Inuyasha would bare strong sons." He mused, "So on that note, would you two ladies consider baring my children. For I am but a cursed monk---" he never got to finish his sentences as both girls hit some part of him.

Miroku still not learning his lesson went back to the black haired girl and tried to preside her. The red-headed girl seeing her friend's frustration laughed and then let out a warning.

"Just run dude…if you ever want someone to bear children…just run far far away."

But Miroku didn't listen so the black haired girl kicked where it hurt seven times at a full demons strength. The red headed girl hissed in sympathetic pain.

"I told you to run…"

So with Miroku on the ground withering in pain, our hanyou friend regained conciseness slowly. The Red-headed girl walked over to the now sitting Inuyasha and started to tug on his ears.

"Hey what the hell are you doing you wench?" Inuyasha said angered.

"Hmm it looks to me as if she is playing with your ears…" The black haired one replied sarcastically.

The red-headed girl licked her lips and opened her mouth in a twisted grin. "Did you just call me a wench? Oooo, that's gunna cost you…." She told him with a tone of sadistic pleasure.

He never knew what happened until it was to late….and by that time his ears were red, his head was to the ground, and his sword smacked his face roughly.

"Okay enough we came here to tell them all something remember?" The black haired girl said annoyed now at how long it had taken them to deliver the bad news.

"Oh fine…take away all my fun." The red-head protested and walked over to stand beside her friend.

They all waited until Inuyasha and Miroku were capable of listening again and then delivered the "News"

"Okay anyways what we poofed here to tell you all is that Myoga…" The black haired girl started pointing to the flea-demon on Inuyasha's shoulder… "Is really…"

"Dun dun dun." The red haired girl mimicked the creepy dramatic music heard in the background.

"Naraku!" The girls said in perfect harmony.

They either didn't believe them, or they didn't hear them right. Either way, all were left with stupefied faces and wordless exclamations.

"Didn't you hear us?" The red-headed girl asked going and knocking on Inuyasha's head.

"Yeah Myoga is Naraku…" The black haired girl said dully.

"Yeah we heard you…but Myoga?" Inuyasha said looking to the small flea demon on his shoulder.

"Master Inuyasha! You wouldn't believe that I could possibly be Naraku!" Myoga wailed.

"Oh shut it flea!" The two girls said in unison.

"See look!" The red head said as the two walked over to Myoga and started tearing off his limbs.

Everyone looked astonished as Naraku popped out of the tiny little flea body and landed on Inuyasha.

"Ewwwww!" You hear Inuyasha scream in disgust.

The red-head threw her fist into the air with the exclamation; "We always knew he was tiny!" and that statement could be taken many, many ways.

"No wonder he acts like Michel Jackson…" Kagome commented innocently.

The two girls started busting out laughing.

"High five Kagome!" The red head shouted as the two did a high five to each other missing one another hands horribly.

When everyone was done laughing about randomness they looked around to see that Naraku had mysteriously disappeared.

"Well we are off! To bring more misfortune…I mean education to unsuspecting…students…" The black-haired girl said as the two girls yet again disappeared into a puff of black and blue smoke just to reappear in Naraku's castle that no one else could find.

"Hey! How did we get here? I thought we were going to Disney World?" The black haired girl pouted.

The red haired girl blinked, looked around, and started to growl. "I want to go now..."

"Why?" the other questioned.

"There. Is. Pink. EVERYWHERE!"

The raven haired female looked around the castle in complete disgust.

"Hey I think we found Naraku's hide out!" She yelled victoriously.

"How would you know that we haven't been kidnapped by the evil pink panther!" The fiery haired female said spitefully.

"Umm because there is a big neon sign that says Naraku's hide-out right over there…"

"Ohhh…hehe…oops." The red-haired teen said as she scratched the back of her head.

They both looked forward as they saw Naraku walk out right in front of them in an orange rubber jumpsuit.

"Ummm…twitch…" They both said in unison.

"We thought we told you no more pink or orange!" The raven haired girl scolded as they both reached up and smacked him in the face.

Naraku went to the ground with a loud thud and blood oozed out of his mouth.

"That's all it took to kill him?" The black haired girl said in amazement.

"Wow…those so called super strong demons sure are weak…he had an Achilles chin…weird."

"Well lets go!" the black haired girl said to the two invisible people following behind them.

The red haired girl stopped the dark one in her tracks and sighed.

"Didn't we have something to tell the audience?" She protested.

"Oh yea! Okay get ready for it because this is life changing! You really are!"

Dramatic music is heard once again

"NARAKU!"

simple plan is heard

"Oh man the song track is over…I told you we should have pressed the repeat button…" The black haired girl pouted as the two vanished from site.

A/n Well there you have it…yeah so the truth is finally out there…anywho review…or…we will send our invisible purple flying monkeys after you! Ha so eat your Ramen kiddies!


End file.
